halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts/The Chronicles of Good and Evil/Great Uprising/Episode 3: Born with Nothing, Fight with Everything
Jumps out of teh gateway* Episode 3 has a good beginning. Hard for me to understand but it's good =D--ChurchReborn 01:21, 27 October 2007 (UTC) BTW, is 077 bad again or no? -- ChurchReborn 01:21, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Master Church, may I get you a Dr. Pepper? xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:43, 22 September 2007 (UTC) LOL, Yes, servant xD--Empress CR Still one thing I don't get, it's always either me and HaloDude, me and 077, or me and Ryan. Not that I really care but I just realized that. But still, why always the same three people? --[[User:ChurchReborn|''' ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] Mmm...G-23 has a bad mouth now....--[[User:ChurchReborn| ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] LOL, I didn't do anything to your daughter sir! still don't quite no why he did it though... :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Umm...ok?--[[User:ChurchReborn| ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] ???? The "I still don't quite no why he did it" basically meant "I don't know why the Wolf King grabbed my throat =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) That part where he grabbed your throat was to show how over-protective he is toward his daughter.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'''Canis Lupus]] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 16:37, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I think I'm gonna have to re-read the series, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I've got a question....in chapter 2, who exactly was Ashi? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:53, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Ja, I knew what you meant, I just don't get why that was a big deal...and I dunno who Ashi really is...--ChurchReborn 20:35, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I guess JWR's story is just too complex! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:41, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Meh, every fanon I'm in is. Especially the Fanons on IRC.....btw I think you should bring this guy back to life somehow...--ChurchReborn 23:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Fanons on the IRC? bring HaloDude to life? :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) By fanons I mean things people start going on about me and HaloDude, me and 077, and me and Ryan....people do that alot...and end up making some sort of story.....that and when JWR goes InSaNe =P and why not bring HaloDude back to life?--ChurchReborn 00:22, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Ahhh, those Fanons! well, I'll gladly bring HaloDude to life....just, how do I? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) idk, I didn't ask for you to though....--ChurchReborn 00:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I see, well then...I won't be using my Regenerator on HaloDude then xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) OMG, NVM, USE IT, USE IT XD--ChurchReborn 02:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) *077 sets it down by HaloDude* =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) YAY =D =D xD --ChurchReborn 07:14, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Wait why am i fast did i do drugs? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:15, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Ah, try reading his other fanons if you haven't alreay. =D -- [[User:ChurchReborn|''' ChurchReborn. ]] [Speak] I'm insane? I told you I have a split personality! Wolf King side: Shut up! Welp, this is my body! MINE!!!!!!!!--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'''Canis Lupus]] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 21:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) O.O -- ChurchReborn 04:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) omg, you put Flood in it O.O -- ChurchReborn 23:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, the physical description is pretty Flood-ish, keep it up! *077 injects HaloDude with an Anti-Flood syringe* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) That or wolf-ish flood perhaps? -- ChurchReborn 23:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Half wolf, half flood, ouch -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Kinda like when Wolfy bit the Gravemind and Wolfy-Flood started coming out. *ChurchReborn is surprised 077 didn't stab HaloDude to death with the syringe....* -- ChurchReborn 00:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) That part where it said tentacles were coming out of them and all, it made me think of that part in Halo 3 when you see tentacles come out of Truth....*ChurchReborn shudders*-ChurchReborn 14:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ACK!!!!!!!!!! A SPOILER!!!!!!!!!! ALERT!!! ALERT!!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:58, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Ok....--ChurchReborn 21:31, 3 October 2007 (UTC) /me notices that Church uses "Ok..." alot, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Well, what else am I suppose to say? --ChurchReborn 21:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) mhm, of course me and 077 would have the same problems :s -- ChurchReborn 21:47, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I'm just curious but, how many episodes are you going to make? -- ChurchReborn 22:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Well, as it stands, I plan to have this episode as the last in this Story Arc. I've also been thinking about another trilogy though on the aftermath of the war, probably involving survivors struggle, I don't know who the survivors will be though. I don't even know who's gonna win the war right now, still thinking. All in all, I promise you at least one more episode after this, but I might do another trilogy after this. Another one after that is a stretch, but I'll do so if people like the idea. I'll create a voting page on a user subpage later.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...well ok I guess... -- ChurchReborn 00:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Where hell i appear?? Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 00:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Hey I noticed something, Church says she has a problem and people assume its me :'( *tear* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ok.....--ChurchReborn 23:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) sigh, and now Church is "ok...-ing" xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) *sigh* now 077 is being "ann-oy-ing" -- ChurchReborn 00:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I am most dee-ply offended and personally attacked, OMG Personal Attack! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ok....--ChurchReborn 01:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Sigh, it seems when I do something remotely odd I get an Ok -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Ok then =P -- ChurchReborn 02:46, 6 October 2007 (UTC) LOL -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:13, 6 October 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ='( --ChurchReborn 06:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Now, I feel a bit uncomftorble. Even though I said yes....meh...-- ChurchReborn 21:07, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :) :) :) :) did you kiss me or did I kiss you? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:15, 6 October 2007 (UTC) NO! -- ChurchReborn 21:20, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Alrighty then, :) *pats Church on the back* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Uh, Church kissed 077..... XD--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 23:53, 6 October 2007 (UTC) You know what, just stop, please. Just stop -- ChurchReborn 00:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah. We all know that 077 is waaaay out of CR's league.:P--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:44, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Then again, it really wasn't me that did that. It was crazy woman that lives in my person (I'm just taking a wild guess here xD) :) -- ChurchReborn 02:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Excuses, excuses. BTW I am in the same league as 077 so.....yeah....you could never get one of us.......;)--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Ok..... -- ChurchReborn 02:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) League? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, league -- ChurchReborn 03:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hmmm -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:22, 7 October 2007 (UTC) XD -- CR Whats so funny, and do you even know what league means? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:30, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hmmmm...it's benn awhile since the last episode came out...--CR 02:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Cool :) -- CR Sorry for the delay on Part 7, I had to deal with CRTs..... in other words..... State Tests...........--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 04:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Awesome parts! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:31, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I am so confused..... what is this meant 2 b? User:justanothergrunt I don't know what you mean but I like Mr. Shove-it-up-my-ass's part though XD -- CR Did i die? AJ 15:58, 12 October 2007 (UTC) justanothergrunt: Well, you could always look at the fanon's main page here or read the first two episodes. You might understand better. AJ: In the explosion? No. You escaped according to my fanon, while Relentless was left to deal with hundreds of Flood.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:41, 12 October 2007 (UTC) What was I suppose to get....? -- ChurchReborn 06:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ...... -- ChurchReborn 00:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ...........*cough**cough* -- ChurchReborn 01:08, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Uh-huh....--ChurchReborn 02:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Good chapter -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:29, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Yum, I love Recent tubes! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:50, 19 October 2007 (UTC) CR's KIA list. Wow, let's see here: Caboose KIA HaloDude KIA AJ KIA Ajax KIA Halofan KIA Spartan-091 KIA forgottenlord KIA GPT KIA Phil_E KIA Relentless KIA GP001 KIA TheGoodOne KIA Jargner KIA Some pilot and Japanese people CommanderTony KIA Ashi KIA That dude that was in 077 KIA Wolf King KIA Ryan MIA, WIA? -- ChurchReborn 23:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but JWR's characters always have that odd tendency to rise from the dead =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:19, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Meh, yes, but I think I'm ending that trend.... I will tell you though, one person isn't dead, and another was never actually alive. P.S. They're not good guys, or AJ. Mmmmmm. This cheese tastes good. Err....whats going on again?--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I only have one thing on my mind? Hmm...*Church wonders about that.....* -- ChurchReborn 03:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm...so is that it, or is there going to be more? -- ChurchReborn 00:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Much more. The Wolf King dead doesn't mean over.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 00:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) w00t. -- ChurchReborn 01:21, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sucks for G-23, that was pretty gruesome.. -- CR 04:19, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm a little bit confused; JWR is Church's dad? I thought Wolfy was Ashi's dad and JWR's body was the host? I'm just a bit confused about that. -- CR 04:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps Ashi used your voice to congratulate him -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:40, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that nasty punch -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) CR got used to Canni being dad, so JWR is acting dad, which is good enough for CR. I'll give you new on a sequel later.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 04:44, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Meh. Good enought for me. There needs to be more stuff written about the Flood, though. :@ -- CR 04:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC)